


Holy Batman, Steve!

by Midorisakura (Calacious)



Series: Ho oku i [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Batman!kink, Blow Jobs, Cape, Cowl - Freeform, Gloves, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Utility Belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Midorisakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny may or may not have a thing for the Caped Crusader, and Steve may or may not know about it. Kono may or may not have spilled Danny's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Batman, Steve!

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Batman Day, July 23rd, I bring you this bit of...smut, because for some reason this is what popped into my head when I thought of writing a fic in honor of the Batman's 75th year of entertaining us.
> 
> I still plan to wrap up, "Reality in a Box." Consider this a brief interlude of sorts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy - please leave a comment. I am being loose with the grammar in this, so, please keep that in mind. Thanks.

Steve dressing all in black is not out of the ordinary. It's fairly commonplace. So, when Steve enters their bedroom clad all in black, Danny thinks nothing of it, until the man turns around.

"What. Is. That?" Danny asks. He kneels on the bed and peers closely at his partner. "Is that...is that a cowl?"

If Danny didn't know Steve better, he'd mistake the man's silence for nervousness. But, he _does_ know Steve, so he recognizes the silence for what it is - purposeful, intense, broodiness.

Steve approaches Danny, and that's when he notices that, in addition to the pointy eared cowl that his partner is wearing, he's also got a black cape. Danny swallows, mouth suddenly dry, throat constricted, palms sweaty.

Completely frozen in place, he can only blink as Steve - aka, the Caped Crusader - crawls onto the bed and kneels in front of him. He's wearing gloves, a utility belt, and the tightest fitting clothes that Danny has ever seen on the man, and that's saying something because Steve and form-fitting are often synonymous terms in his mind.

"Uh...Steve?" Danny says, falling back on his elbows when Steve's intense gaze bores into his eyes.

Steve grasps Danny's chin tightly with fingers that are hard and sure and almost, but not quite, bruising. He whispers in a gravelly voice, "Not Steve. You've been a bad, bad boy, Danno, and I'm here to mete out justice."

Completely naked, Danny feels at a distinct disadvantage, especially when 'not-Steve' pulls a shining metal something from his utility belt and snaps it around one of Danny's wrists, and drags him backward, snaps the other end of the tool to the headboard.

_Handcuff_ , Danny realizes belatedly, slightly dazed, and completely at the mercy of Steve's every whim, because Steve, dressed as Batman is fucking hot, and Danny's only ever fantasized about this. Fuck, he's only half convinced that he's not dreaming now.

He can't think, can't breathe, can't do anything other than stare at his lover in complete and utter awe and lust. He's finding it very difficult to focus on anything other than what Steve's appearance is doing to his body. How hard it is for him not come right the fuck now.

Steve removes another pair of handcuffs from his utility belt and secures Danny's other wrist to the headboard. He's all business, jaw locked, hands steadfast and sure, and Danny just wants to touch, but he can't.

Danny tests the handcuffs. There's very little give; they'll hold for as long as Steve - er not-Steve - wants them to. His heart races in his chest, jams itself into his throat, throbs in his head, and all that Danny can think about is whether or not Steve will wear the cape and the gloves and the cowl when he fucks him.

Steve's all hard planes and clean-shaven and fuck, fuck, fuck...Danny is going to kill Kono for telling Steve about this 'thing' he has for Batman. That, or buy her flowers.

_No, strike that_ , Danny thinks when 'Batman' starts to stroke him and deliver a 'spank of justice' to his ass. _Flowers, chocolate and very fine wine._

When 'Batman' dips his head, only the tips of the ears visible, and wraps his lips around the head of his cock, circling it with his tongue, Danny rethinks his proposition. _Dinner._

_At a fancy restaurant,_ he adds when 'Batman' takes him deeper, the tips of his ears digging into his stomach.

_Dinner and a movie and the keys to my car,_ Danny modifies when 'Batman' start to suck and stroke, the leather of his gloves creating a friction that's just shy of being painful.

_Dinner, movie, the keys to my car, and my second born child._ Danny bites down on his lip, spreads his legs a little wider, hips bucking. He whimpers when 'Batman's' cape billows, tickling Danny's thighs, adding to the already overwhelming sensations.

_And how the fuck did he manage that?_ Danny wonders, but he doesn't have long to dwell on that, because 'Batman' is humming now, a deep-throated sound, and Danny's coming undone, because the vibrations are _killing him_.

'Batman's' gloved hands are gripping his hips now, the edges of his cowl are digging into Danny's flesh, making everything more intense. He grips the headboard when the handcuffs start to clang, digs his heels into the bed, and tries to hold out just a little longer, because he doesn't want this to end prematurely. He tries not to let the sight of bat-ears bobbing, the vibrations that accompany 'Batman's' humming, and the obscene slurp-sucking sounds that the 'Caped Crusader' is making be his undoing.

_Not yet._ Leather gloves slide from his hips to his inner thigh, twist and tweak his balls.

_Not yet._ Slurp, suck, mmmhmmm, "Bad boys need to be punished." - words spoken while lips are wrapped around him, and Danny didn't know that Steve could be so damn versatile, so flexible, _so...so...so...ohmyohmyohmyohmy...shit...shit...shit...gonna...gonna_

_Not yet._ Stars dancing at the edge of his vision. 'Batman' taking him even deeper, throat constricting, constricting, constricting, and _fuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccckkkkk,_ hips jerking, vision whiting out...

_Flowers. Chocolate. Dinner. Movie. Car keys. Second-born child. And the pin to my ATM card._ Danny finishes his mental checklist as 'Batman' swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of a gloved hand, inches along his body and purposefully attacks his mouth. It's heady and dizzying, and Danny wonders what 'Batman' has in store for him next. After he's done with the foreplay.

"You enjoying this?" it's clearly 'Batman' asking this, voice gravelly and devoid of all the sensitive Steve-ness that's usually there when they're 'experimenting' in bed.

Danny can only grunt and nod, fingers clasping and unclasping around the bars of the headboard. 'Batman's' utility belt is digging into Danny's stomach, and he wonders what other tools it holds, what else his lover has in store for him.

Steve's surprisingly gentle and responsive and fuck...fuck...fuck, 'Batman' just bit him, on the neck, just below his jaw. Hard enough to mark him, and Danny is going to have to wear a turtleneck to work tomorrow, or maybe turn his collar up, or... _holyvampirebatman._

'Batman's' ears are tickling his chin while the Caped Crusader makes a path of wet, sucking kisses across Danny's breastbone, making his skin tingle and making him hard again.

Danny draws in a shuddering breath when he feels something other than Batman's utility belt and ears poking into him. The kisses cease, the gloved hands bite into Danny's hips, and Danny's met with dark, glittering eyes that are so much like the Batman that he'd envisioned in his fantasies, that his heart sinks and he makes a desperate moan, tries, in vain, to wake himself, because this...his mind is too, too cruel right now.

"You're not dreaming," Steve's voice this time, filled with a teasing concern, a touch of Batman's gravelly, no-nonsense.

_Flowers. Chocolate. Dinner. Movie. Car Keys. Second-born child. The pin to my ATM card. And the deed to my soul._ Danny vows as he relaxes and lets 'Batman' finish ravishing him.

**-BATMAN-**

Danny pretends to be busy typing up a report when Kono arrives at work on Monday. Really, he's watching for her reaction, hoping that she'll like the little gift basket he put together for her. It's not exactly like the silent promises that he'd made while he was enjoying his session with 'Batman' which had lasted until the wee hours of the morning - they'd rolled into work late the next day - but it's far more reasonable.

He bites his lip and holds his breath when Kono frowns at the basket that he's filled with everything that he knows she likes from the finest chocolate that he could find, to surfboard wax, to gift certificates for some of her favorite places. There's a promissory note at the bottom of the basket, which gives Kono rights to his second-born child (should he and Steve decide to go down that particular road) and to the part of his soul that doesn't belong to Steve - Steve has his heart and his body.

Kono's frown slowly evolves into a smile, and Danny breathes. When Kono looks over at him, he quickly ducks his head and starts typing a string of words that, when he finally stops and checks over what he's written, don't make any sense.

There's a light knock on his doorframe and Danny looks up from his computer to find Kono standing there, the promissory note in hand and a wide grin on her face. Her eyes are sparkling as she practically bounces into the room and rests a hip on the edge of his desk.

"What's all of this about?" she asks, waving the faux legal document in his face. "Not that I don't like to be showered with gifts and all, but..." she frowns and shoots a look toward Steve's office, and drops her voice.

Leaning closer to Danny and cupping her mouth with one hand, she stage whispers, "Somehow I don't think that your husband would approve of you flirting so openly. I mean, shouldn't we be keeping this a little hush-hush?"

Danny rolls his eyes and laughs when Steve, who's on the phone with the governor, looks up and gives him and Kono a quizzical look, brow furrowed. It's adorable, and Danny's momentarily sidetracked until Kono punches him in the arm to draw his attention back to her.

"Seriously, Danny, what's all of this for?" she asks, no longer teasing.

Danny shrugs and looks away from Steve, because no way can he casually mention the night he'd spent with the Caped Crusader while looking at the man who'd made one of his deepest, darkest fantasies come true. He's certain that if he does, he's going to blush, or worse.

Danny clears his throat, and keeps his eyes averted from Steve who is now openly watching the two of them, no doubt making agreeable sounds on the phone without even listening to what the governor is actually saying. He wonders if the governor will even notice, and if Steve will accidentally agree to something - like another black tie event that the two of them just _love_ to go to- without even being aware of it.

"Danny?" Kono prods, poking him.

"Uh...I just wanted to thank you for uh..." this is harder than he'd thought it would be. He can feel himself blushing, Kono's face is scrunching up in concern, and he can sense Steve's intense scrutiny, which reminds him of the other night, and fuck...

"Thank me for what?" Kono asks, looking at the unofficial promissory note and then at Danny. "I'm pretty sure that I've not done anything Rumplestiltskin-promise-worthy."

"FortellingStevethatIhaveathingforBatman," Danny says in a rush, hoping that Kono can understand him, and that she won't ask questions.

Kono's forehead crinkles and Danny can see, by the way that her eyes shift to the side, that she's working on deciphering what he's said. Suddenly, her eyes light up and her mouth drops, and she grabs Danny's arm and tugs on it. Her lips curl up into a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat.

" _He didn't!_ " Kono's eyes are wide as saucers, and she bites her bottom lip.

"Oh, he did," Danny says, leaning back in his seat.

"I want details," Kono says, shoving the promissory note in front of Danny's nose.

A none-too-subtle cough interrupts Kono's bid for information. Steve's standing in the doorway, arms crossed, a sullen look on his face. He looks so vulnerable, and lost that Danny doesn't have the heart to prolong his misery.

Kono mouths, 'Later,' to him, and tucks the paper under her arm. She hops off of Danny's desk and waggles her eyebrows. Danny shoots her a dirty look and she sticks her tongue out at him, before turning around and grinning at Steve. She slaps Steve on the ass on her way out, and winks at Danny, who's torn between laughing and walking over to Steve and wrapping him in a hug.

Steve shuts the door behind Kono, and turns to Danny, a hurt look on his face. "What was that about?"

Danny walks over to Steve and places his hands on either side of Steve's face, pulling it down to meet his. "You know I love you, right?"

Steve shrugs and Danny rolls his eyes.

"Oh, honestly you big goof," Danny says. "You don't really think that I've got something going on with Kono?"

Steve shrugs again, pouting, and Danny presses his lips to Steve's, kisses away the very notion that he could even so much as look at someone else like that.

"I was just thanking Kono for not listening to me when I told her not to tell you about Batman," Danny says, breathless.

Steve blinks, and then his eyes go wide, and he moves to turn around, but Danny refuses to let go of him. "Let it go, babe," he advises.

Steve sighs, but relaxes, and Danny kisses him again. Just because he can. If he pictures Steve wearing a cowl and leather gloves, no one will be the wiser.


End file.
